A slide fastener is used in a variety of fields such as clothes, sleeping bags, tents and the like. While the slide fastener generally performs the movement of fastening and unfastening by holding a pull tab with user's fingers and then sliding a slider, if the slide fastener is provided at a position such as e.g. the back of clothes, sleeping bags, etc. where it is difficult for the user's fingers to reach, the movement of fastening and unfastening is carried out by pulling a string engaging with the pull tab with a hook or the like. However, the engaging work of the hook with the pull tab is so troublesome that the slide fastener cannot be quickly fastened and unfastened.
There is known a slide fastener in which a slider is remotely controllable, wherein a string, both ends of which are fixed to a stopper and a pull tab, respectively, is arranged to pass through a through-hole provided in the slider, so that the slide fastener is fastened and unfastened by pulling the pull tab separated away from the slider to slide the slider (see e.g. Patent Document 1).